The present disclosure relates to a sensor system and to a cover device for a sensor system.
Multichip packages (without dedicated software control) are the current prior art and are integrated e.g. in smartphones. These sensors (multichip packages or individual systems), however, always have electrical contacts to the outside at which the sensors can be tested and calibrated once they have been made (yet before they are fitted in a smartphone). Then the sensors are solder-mounted in the smartphone on these electrical contacts.
For production reasons, autonomous sensor systems always have electrical contacts for testing and calibration on at least one side of the package. The end user has direct access to these contacts.